


Mink and Aoba Escape From Jail

by Ava_Poison



Series: Mink and Aoba Go To Jail [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Poison/pseuds/Ava_Poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Mink and Aoba Go To Jail. They finally escape and make it to Mink's homeland (a bit of a spoiler kind of to Dmmd:REconnect). Aoba thinks Mink like Sly Blue more so he lets him out. Let's just say there's going to be feels at the end. (yES i DO KNOW THAT THE TITLES ARE SUPER LAME DEAL WITH IT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mink and Aoba Escape From Jail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serious spoiler fanfic to Mink's bad route so I highly recommend turning back if you haven't played through it yet...if you don't care then...enjoy!

We had gotten out of jail, using the same tactics Mink had used once before. It was real easy and I was so glad we got out of there. Now there was the question as to where we go. We certainly couldn’t go back to Glitter and Akushima would be looking for us in the Old District. It seemed as though we had to go on the run. Mink looked out for my safety as we travelled; no matter where we went he had his eyes on me. I could feel his trust in me growing only slightly, but he wouldn’t put my life in his hands like I did mine to him.

We made to a cabin far from Japan in some mountainous area. It was complete coincidence that it was abandoned, but had been lived in up until recently. Mink led me inside, seeming a bit familiar with the place. I looked into his eyes and saw a glisten of something. Familiarity, love…pain. That’s what I saw. Maybe this was his homeland. I felt a slight pang in my chest and dropped my head to my feet.

“We’re staying here,” Mink muttered. “I know this place well; nobody will find us.” He gave a grunt then disappeared into one of the rooms, closing the door behind him. I plopped down on the couch, taking in everything around me. Native American rugs and other artifacts were scattered around. This definitely seemed like Mink’s homeland. It had the same cinnamon scent to the air as he did and that gave me a sense of calm. I made my eyelids heavy and I curled up right there. I was asleep in just minutes, not aware of Mink coming out to check on me.  
~~~

I woke up to the sound of the soft pitter patter of rain on the tin roof of the cabin. As my eyes adjusted to the lightly lit room, the scent of coffee came to my nose. Then I heard Mink give a grunt.

“Time to wake up…” he said to me. I turned my head again what seemed like a pillow underneath my head. Strange. There wasn’t a pillow there last night…or the blanket that was covering my body. I looked over at a chair sitting across from the couch and Mink was sitting there, nursing a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. His gaze was intent on me and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I averted my eyes from his cold stare and stared up at the ceiling.

“How long have I been asleep?” I asked, reaching up to run a hand over my face. God I needed a shower. I felt horrible. We had been on the run for quite a few days, only stopping at places when it was absolutely necessary. I bet I looked like a complete piece of shit to Mink.

“Since we got here yesterday…and it’s about nine now…so about ten hours or so. You slept like a rock, I can tell. We won’t be going anywhere due to the weather…” He explained to me. I nodded a bit. The couch gave a bit of a creak as I sat up. My clothes were all wrinkled and had a slight stench to them. It was so unappealing, so I got up and went off to find the shower. I was hoping the water was still turned on I didn’t even care if it was going to be a cold shower, as long as it was water I could wash with. I found it and proceeded with the beauty of a shower after what seemed like days without one.

There were a few towels under the sink and they seemed relatively clean, so I wrapped one around my waist. My hip bones jutted out against the fabric and I frowned. I hadn’t realized how skinny I actually was getting. Hopefully Mink wouldn’t take notice, I thought to myself. I then made my way out to where my bag was in the living room. Mink was still sitting in his chair and looked up at me as I entered the room, basically naked. My hair dripped cold water onto my shoulders and goose bumps rose on my exposed flesh. My body began to feel hot where Mink’s eyes would look and the uncomfortable feelings came back. I hurried out of the room with my bag. I dressed in the room Mink hadn’t slept in last night then returned to him. There goes the staring. It seemed that’s all he did to me since that night in the jail where he took advantage of me. I wished it was different than that. I wished it was the complete opposite. I wanted none of the cold stares, but ones of affection and love; I highly doubted that was going to happen anytime soon with my luck.

I noticed a black mug on the table in front of me. That’s right. Mink had made coffee. I picked it up and it was still warm to the touch. I brought it to my lips, feeling Mink’s eyes on me the whole time. It was sweet, like there was sugar in it. It was different than what I normally drank, but I welcomed the warmth spreading through my empty stomach, the first that I had ingested for a while.

“Do you want food?” Mink asked quietly. It sounded gentler this time, like he was trying to take a hint. I blushed as I hadn’t thought about asking him for anything,

“A-a little,” I admitted. Mink gave a light nod and stood up.  
“I’ll be back. Don’t leave or you’ll end up lost.” I nodded this time, not even wanting to step foot out in this kind of weather without knowing my surroundings. My companion grabbed a coat off a hook on the wall near the door. It was different than his old one; it wasn’t ripped up and it looked to be completely handmade with care. Mink gave me one last look before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him. I was left all alone. In a place I wasn’t familiar with. It made me feel sad and lonely, wishing Mink didn’t have to leave. I was still troubled and confused by my emotions for him and his emotions for me.

One minute he would act like he’s completely engorged in the idea of making me his bitch; the next minute he hates my guts and wants me gone. There were also the times in between where it seems like he just sits there and studies me as if trying to figure out anything he can about who I am as a person. Maybe he wants to see “him” again, just like he had back at Glitter. I hated that Mink saw “him.” I was purely afraid of “him” and what I would become if “he” was ever let loose to do his bidding anytime he wanted. Maybe that’s the part of me Mink actually enjoys. When we were at Glitter, Mink would punch me and hit me to his heart’s content. At one point “he” came out and it seemed Mink loved fucking “him” more than me. I was jealous. Jealous of that inner part of me that captured Mink before I could get a grasp on his heart. I guess that’s just what Mink wanted, so I was ready to give that to him. Ready to give “him” to Mink. Sly Blue.

It wasn’t that easy getting the asshole to come out. The last time he came out he had literally been beaten out of me, my subconscious in a weakened state due to the multiple punches I took to the face by Mink’s rock solid fist. I had no clue how I would pull this off, but I would no matter what. Punches, slaps, any form of pain…all of it was for Mink.  
~~~

The door opened and in walked Mink. He had a bag or two in his hands, probably the food that he went to get for me a while back. It seemed like he had been gone for hours, but that was just my imagination. I had been waiting the whole time for Mink to get back to show him the good job I had done at bringing Sly out. I was battered, thought to be broken in some places, but it was all for Mink. All for him to love me, no matter what. This wasn’t going to be just a one-sided love forever. I’d make him see his true feelings for me.

His golden eyes met mine and a smirk lit up on my face. “I’m back,” I said in a tempting tone, wanting Mink to come closer. He dropped the bags as his feet in what seemed like shock.

“Aoba…?” he asked tentatively. I shook my head and gave a giggle, the one that I knew sent shivers down Mink’s spine. He clearly looked shaken up by then. Huh. That’s something the real Aoba would never witness. I curl my lips into a devious smile and stride over to Mink.

“What, surprised?” I slapped my hand against his chest. “Come on buddy, let’s talk. This is what Aoba wanted.” Mink glared down at me and I give his cheek a sharp slap with the back of my hand. "Don’t give me that fucking look.”

“I know I said you should show your inner self and all that bullshit but this is out of hand.” He wouldn’t call me by my name. Say it. Say it. I need you to say it. I need to hear the proof your feelings lie with me and not Aoba. Not Aoba. Never with Aoba. My mind reeled with these thoughts, repeating over and over again. Almost destroying me from the inside out. Destruction. That’s what I was after. I was going to destroy Mink…then Aoba. Aoba last of course because I’d be destroying myself in the process. Best to start off with Mink, the one Aoba cared for and loved the most besides his precious Tae.

I grabbed a handful of Mink’s shirt and yanked him forward. In his ear I repeated the first words he had ever heard from me. “Destroy me…break me…” I whispered harshly. After the words left my mouth I bit down on Mink’s earlobe hard, enough to draw blood. Mink gave a sharp hiss and pushed me back. I stumbled and reached out, grabbing onto Mink’s arm, pulling him down on top of me on the floor. I gave a grunt as his full weight pressed down on me. He lifted himself up and moved to straddle my waist.

“I don’t want to hurt you…Aoba…” Mink muttered, having to correct himself. That made a laugh bubble from my throat.

“You make me laugh. All you want to do when I’m around is furiously fuck me while strangling me, which is perfectly fine. That’s which is why I’m here in the first place. It seemed Aoba was feeling insecure about your feelings for him so he sent me out on purpose. He wanted to prove a point and I willingly came out. So get out all your frustration with me. Punch me in the face, wrap your man hands around my throat, rape my mind and body. Do it. I want all of it.” Mink refused to listen to any of this. I gather saliva in my mouth and I spit in his face. “Do it!!” I shrieked. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled his onto the floor so I was on top. I reeled my arm back and as soon as I punched him he blocked it with his arms.

“Get the fuck off me you bastard. I don’t want this.” I gave him a look.

“Oh really. In about two minutes you’ll be rock hard from punching me. You’ll have a hard-on from torturing and abusing this precious body. Come on…just do it already. Fuck me. Make me scream and bleed.” I wanted that. I wanted it so bad. So bad that I would cause this body as much pain as I could. Even if it harmed Aoba in the long run. I just wanted to know Mink’s true feelings.

Since Mink was considerably stronger than me he easily threw me to the sire almost as if I was a rag doll. He loomed over me, putting one hand on my shoulder to hold me down and the other around my throat to cut off my air supply. Finally I was getting somewhere. Good. I grinned maliciously up at him and he punched me in the jaw. Pain fizzled through my face and I cackled.

“Again!!” I strained to shout. I came out in a raspy breathy yell. His grip tightened, shutting my voice off completely. I reached up and scratched at his face, trying to get him off. He wouldn’t let go. He pinned me completely down and used the hand that had been on my shoulder to undo my zipper and button on my pants. Finally, I repeated in my head. I was getting what I wanted. He was going to fuck Sly instead of Aoba. Me instead of that punk ass bitch. Aoba was finally going to see that Mink only cared about the angry part of this relationship. He could never have a loving caring relationship.

Mink paused to release my throat. He focused his energy on stripping me bare from the waist down. I took the chance to get away, to fight back. I kicked him hard in the shoulder, knocking him over and away from me. The look on his face made me laugh. It showed that he felt that and he wasn’t going to back down. There was a certain fire in his eyes that made me heat up from excitement.

“Come on! Fuck me already I’m waiting!” I shouted. My voice was still a bit raspy from the grip on my throat earlier. Mink got up and basically launched himself at me. I snickered and tried to move out of the way. He grabbed my ankle and yanked me towards him. I saw something black flash in his hand as he moved closer and all of a sudden there was a tearing pain in both of my shoulders. My arms were being restrained behind my back with what felt like a belt. Oh hell he was tying me up. Fuck that made me about explode with lust.

“I told you I don’t want you,” Mink growled, his lips suddenly right next to my ear. His chest was pressed against my back and I felt his chest expanding with each breath. I rolled my hips, pressing my willing ass against his cock straining in his jeans. I was totally right. He was hard from beating the shit out of my. He roughly grabbed my hips after I was properly restrained. He was about to do it. He was about to end the argument in my head whether he was lusting after Aoba or me. It was me. It always had been me in the beginning and it will always be me in the end after I fully erase Aoba out of this world. I would drain the life out of Mink, dripping him dry of every essence in his body: blood, sweat, tears and more importantly his soul. It will be mine.

I heard Mink’s grunt as he took himself out of his pants. It was going to happen. I wiggled around with excitement, almost dripping with lust. I was this hard even without being touched. Mink could clearly tell. He could see just how hard I was and everywhere he touched and looked my flesh burned hot.

“Put it in already!” I growled impatiently. I arched my back, presenting my ass to him like a purebred slut. Of course Aoba was still new to the whole gay sex thing, but I didn’t care at all. It was going to hurt like hell when Mink penetrates me, but that would add to the excitement. I felt the tip of his lust rub against my hole and all in one swift mood he thrusted into me all the way. Blinding pain took over me and I cried out in pain. Drool dripped down my chin and I tapped my head against the hard floor, distracting myself. The sound of Mink’s rhythmic grunts soon filled the room as he pounded into me, stretching my insides as far as they could. I groaned and moaned, gasped and panted in pain and pleasure. You feel this Aoba? Mink is fucking me…not you. I’m everything Mink is thinking about right now. This sweet body we share…Mink was using it right now all because of how I talk to him and treat him. There was a pang in my chest and I knew it was Aoba. He was accepting it for all I knew.

My body jolted forward as Mink gave a rather hard thrust. I choked out a gasp and strained against the belt around my wrists. It was cutting into my flesh. It was amazing. I never wanted it to end. I wanted Mink to abuse and use me for all of eternity. I felt whole when he was inside of me, when he hit me, when he ruined me inside and out. He was using his cock to stir me up inside and my mind was going numb. I tried to roll over to see the look on his face but he just slammed my head down against the floor. My skull made a resounding thunk on the wooden floor and I saw stars. He leaned down, his lips once again right next to my ear.

“You will never be Aoba…never…” he whispered harshly. “He’s mine. You’re just a slut that needs to die.” The last part gripped at my heart. So he did have feelings for Aoba. So I was wrong. So…he wanted Aoba, not me. I guess I was really wrong. I gasped out as he wrapped his large hands around my neck. He then began to squeeze harder than he ever had before. This surprised me. While he choked me for real he continued to pound into me. My gasps for air overtook my moans of pleasure. He was really going to do it. He was trying his damndest to get rid of me and bring Aoba back.

Mink grunted with the force of his thrusting. His raspy breaths were feverish, almost animalistic. This wasn’t Mink. This was somebody completely different. If it hadn’t been bad before, his grip tightened and my eyes bugged out of my head. Aoba was screaming inside my head. He was screaming for Mink to stop; he was screaming for me to stop; he was screaming for everything to stop. And it did. Right then and there it stopped. Silence. If I had been somebody else in that room witnessing this debacle, I would have heard the horrific sound of bones snapping, flesh tearing apart, a spinal cord popping and blood spattering the wooden floor, spattering the Native American rug beneath us. In the end, it was only Aoba that Mink had wanted. It was the saving of Aoba’s soul. It was making me know exactly who Mink wanted. And I finally got it. Aoba got it too. It finally got through to both of us. I couldn’t fix it now. It was all over. In the end it took Mink ripping my head from my body to make me understand that Mink did love Aoba truly with all his heart. He just didn’t know how to show it. So it was all over. All over. All over. Silence. Darkness. The end of the end.


End file.
